Naruto:Paradox Up for Adoption
by Lord Suryansh
Summary: I don't own Naruto. Well it's a time travel story but at the same time it is not. I am bad at summaries so I am not writing one.
1. Winning a war

**_Chapter:1 Winning the war_**

4th shinobi war, it was a war which united all the shinobi under one flag but unfortunately the war was _way too long_. Today however was a day of celebration a day of relief but alas there was no person left to feel relief or celebrate except for two people to whom all the hope of humanity was left.

These two were brothers in all but blood and they finnay defeated the final opponent the **Ultimate Kaguya** , theywere 18 when kaguya returned and were finally able to defeat her but that dammn **Black Zetsu** destroyed moon and released the other part of kaguya unfortunately they were not strong enough and due to this they lost everyone every single human they knew or cared about

Now, at age of 21 they _destroyed_ her finally at long last after 4 years of war.

These two were **_Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha_**.

They were both missing an arm a _parting gift_ from kaguya, 3rd degree burns and scars were decorating their body but had a smile on their face as they could finally rest.

They made a similar hand sign and joined others arn making the sign of peace as they rested on the ground and allowed death to welcome them.

And Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were no more.

 **AN: Review** **Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Konoha)_**

 ** _(In a rundown apartment)_**

When Naruto woke up he was very confused, he gussed that after the battle he might have survived and someone might have taken him to their home to recover. But still he had a strange feeling of familarity.

He went to the window to get some fresh air but he saw made him faint.

He was in Konoha, not only Konoha but in the past too judging from only four faces being on the Hokage Monument.

 ** _(Uchiha Compound)_**

When Sasuke woke up he was feeling slightly uneasy as if something was wrong but he simply waved it away.

Earlier he had came to the same conclusion as Naruto(not that he knew).He went to the mirror and what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. Oh, the reflection was of Sasuke alright, but a 9 year old Sasuke Uchiha with a Rinnegan.

 ** _(Back with Naruto)_**

After regaining conciousness he tried to dispell whatever Genjutsu was casted uoon him for atleast an hour before finally believing it was _not_ a Genjutsu and decided to use his sensory skills.

What he found instead left him extremely bemused.

He was SURROUNDED by unfamiliar chakra signatures. And while maybe only one or two of those signatures were actually within a dozen meters of him, it was still suspicious enough to make him frown.

Naruto crossed his arms, wondering absently why they felt...scrawnier...than he remembered.

He was very proud of his sensory ninjutsu. Years of refining his technique with help from Karin-neechan had enabled him to wield considerable empathic powers even without tapping into Kurama's chakra. Even half asleep and possibly hungover, Naruto had a rough maximum sensory range of one hundred kilometers.

If he dipped into Kurama's chakra, his area of perception would easily encompass almost the entirety of the elemental nations. And while Naruto wasn't anywhere near obsessive enough to try and commit every one of those innumerable chakra signatures to memory (particularly since his ability to detect life was acute enough to even pick out individual microscopic organisms, if he focused), to feel only two or three immediately familiar auras within his entire base range of perception wasdistinctlyworrying.

The signatures hedidrecognize, however, were sufficiently reassuring that he was in past other wise how it was possible for _them_ to be alive, he had _failed_ to protect then as their Hokage.

(Knock Knock)

He was brought of his self pity by the knocking on his door.

The door opened himself revealing a

a 9 yrs old Sasuke whoose left eye was holding the _prestigious Rinnegan._ He quickly closed the

door and drew some privacy seals.

 _'So we are 8 again huh?" asked Naruto_

 _"9 not 8, Hokage sama_ " Sasuke replied

"How do you know"

"News paper"

"Do you know how we got here?"

"Nope"

"But we can change the future right?, we just have to prevent the war!"asked Naruto with hope

'No, because the future is already different' came a third voice startling both the ('now') boys.

 ** _AN:Who does that voice belong to? who is s/he? what does s/he want!_**

 ** _Guess!Guess!_**

 ** _Please Review_**


	3. Revelation

**_Chapter 3: Revealation_**

"But we can change the future right?, we just have to prevent the war!"asked Naruto with hope

'No, because the future is already different' came a third voice startling both the ('now') boys.

Naruto turned around to see that he was no longer in his apartment but in a place which ressembled a sewer and infront of him he saw a man floating in mid air he wearing a white khaki coat and held a Khakkhara with rings on one end and a 9/10ths completed circle on the other end. He had red hair and nine black orbs floating underneath him he had a small triangle beard and a kind look on his face. However what caught naruto's attention was the man's eyes which were light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball.

"Rikudo Senin!" both naruto amd sasuke exclaimed

"Greetings Naruto,Sasuke"he nodded towards the two kids

"Is this your doing that we are here in the past?" inquired the uchiha

"Yes and No, it was _our_ doing-"said the senin

"Indeed" said a voice from behind them turning around they saw a tall and pale skinned man with hairless brow ridges and waist-length whitish blue hair appearing right next to them. The man's bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He also had small horn-like protrusions on his forehead and the renowned Byakugan in each of his eyes. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants.

He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark in his left palm.

Seeing their faces he quickly answerd that he was hagoromo i.e rikudo senin's brother

"But why send us in past?" asked a bewildered Naruto

"This is past alright but due to sending you here some things of this time line has changed-" said rikudo senin and then his brother continued "-i.e. here obito uchiha _really_ died and the one who attacked Konoha and released Kurama ( Nine tails) was real madara and-" from here rikudo senin continued " that night kurama was sealed inside your mother again instead of you who died along side your father due to re-sealing and therefore you no longer carry kurama hence you are just a no clan orphan for most of the village and didn't suffer from their hatred"

Naruto's eyes were filled with happiness as he will not have to go through that hatred again but loosing kurama made him a little sad as he had grown fond of the fox but he was drawn from his thoughts when hamura started speaking.

"As for the reason why you're brought here is because when you defeated _Mother_ , Black Zetsu sended some sort of signal to his current self indicating they wete defeated but fortunately we were able to stop the transmission but he still posses the knowledge that they were defeated even though he dont know by whom or how he will try even harder this time to make sure his plan succeeds."

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation as to what it meant.

"But we can easily defeat them with our powers can't we?" asked Naruto to which Sasuke agreed by nodding his head.

"No!"said senin shocking both the boys "you both are phisically weak, have little to no chakra control which is even more bad considering you have your future reserves, do not have any summoning contract, have lost the power to create chakra recievers or truth seeking balls.. permanently, do not posess ying or yang release and have no bijuu chakra are your current weaknesses aside from the fact it will cause a lot of suspicion amd set all the world on your tail"

They had decency to look ashamed of themselves as to how they acted.

"But you also have several advantages "contined rikudo senin "you possess the knowledge of future,most of your skillset and what jutsu you or your friends will excell in, what you are lacking in and make yourself stronger and prepare your friends of what is about to come as there is no need to worry about time as we have plenty of it and you can save your friends as well ...Now Sasuke ..Naruto come forward.."

They followed the order of okutsuki clan member and stepped forward.

Hagoromo came down to his feet and stood before sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's head and Hamura did the same with Naruto and channeld their chakra into the kids before them and Sasuke and Naruto started glowing and levitated a few feet above the ground before ligght died down and they hit the ground the with a 'thud'.

"Wow...I...I feel refreshed" said Sasuke his eyes closed

"Me too" agreed Naruto

When Saskuke opened his eyes he no longer had the rinnegan

What?! ...what happened to his rinnegan!? asked Naruto as Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?"asked Sasuke puzzled

"It is gone!" said Naruto

Sasuke raised one eyebrow and turned to rikudo senin for an explanation

"Calm down kid !you are too loud" said Hamura Okutsuki and then turned to sasuke "try and activate your sharningan"

Sasuke did as he was told but insted of turning into sharningan they turned into red version of his rinnegan ...both of them


End file.
